


The Beginning of J's Legend

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A cat can't fix everything, but he can make Jin's life a little better. AU, warning for abusive parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of J's Legend

Title: The Beginning of J's Legend  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Jin Masato (gen)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Abusive parents  
Notes: AU where J is a cat!

Under normal circumstances, Shun would have kicked the kid out ages ago. His shop was supposed to have closed two hours ago, and Mika was going to nag him all night long for coming home late. But... the kid had also fixed his freezer, thus keeping all the frozen goods still good enough to buy. And there was something in his movements, how he was very slowly and precisely going over every piece of food's nutrition information (Shun had promised him anything he wanted as payment) that made Shun painfully aware of something. Shun had a rough childhood, and he knew what it was like, not knowing when your next meal would be. Trying to find something healthy, but would also keep you full as long as possible.

And judging from the stained/hole-filled shirt and ripped jeans, there wasn't going to be much food for the kid when he got home.

"Hey, kid."

"Yeah?" He looked at Shun, pushing long/tangled hair out of his eyes.

"Take my bento." He put said bento in the kids' hands before he could say anything. "My wife always makes too much for me to eat. It's really good for you, though."

The kid gave an honest attempt at a smile. "Thanks." Then he ran off, alone.

\--

"Another glorious day for Jin Masato," Jin grumbled as he walked down the mostly empty street. It was getting late, but there was no way he was gonna go home. Not until his dad was fast asleep. He'd had enough of shouting and watching his dad hit walls, thank you very much.

Except there really wasn't a place to sit down and wait.

... Well, that alley would do. It smelled, but it was better than what was waiting for him at home. And if anyone creepy tried anything, he'd run. After finding a spot that wasn't completely covered in garbage, Jin opened up the bento box, and began to eat.

He was two bites in when a dirty, fluffy kitten trotted up to him. He had one of the flat faces, like the fancy cats Jin had seen on television. Figuring he was looking for a rat or a bird, Jin kept eating.

And the kitten came up to him, meowing loudly, his eyes fixed on the bento.

"Shoo," Jin snarled. "This is my food. Get your own-- hey, get off me!" The cat had his front paws on Jin's thigh (and his front claws in Jin's thigh), and was still meowing.

"Fine, but only because I don't want more puncture wounds in my leg." Jin gave the cat a few bites, although he made damn sure he still got some. Once they'd finished the meal, Jin got up to his feet (he'd return the box to the old man tomorrow). He was about halfway home when he heard meowing. Very angry meowing.

Slowly, Jin turned around. The cat was looking at him expectedly.

"What?" Jin shrugged. "Sorry, fuzzy, but I'm poor and have a bad daddy. You're better off on the streets."

The cat blinked at him.

"I'm not joking," Jin said as he walked to the cat. "And it's way too late to beg Shishi-sensei for kitty litter and food."

The cat rubbed against his legs, purring loudly.

\--

Shishi-sensei was awake after all, cleaned the cat up, and gave him all the things he needed to get the cat through the night, along with promising a free appointment in the morning. Jin lugged it all home, while the damn cat got to sleep, zipped up safely in his jacket.

Now came the fun part.

He'd snuck home countless times, but this would be the first time with someone else. "Ya gotta be quiet, okay?" The cat blinked up at him angrily, but stayed silent, for once. Jin hadn't known the damn fuzz ball for even twenty-four hours yet, but he could already tell that he loved to talk.

Somehow, he got himself/the cat/the cat's crap into his room without waking up his dad, Jin would never know. After locking his door, he put down his bags. And unzipped his jacket. The cat explored his bed while he poured crunchies into his bowl, and got the tiny litter box ready.

"Well, since I've apparently adopted you, I guess you need a name." When the cat blinked at him, he added, "I can't call you variants of fuzzy all the time, fuzz butt. It's unoriginal, and judging from the dirty looks you keep giving me, you don't like it." Except Jin didn't know any good names. All he really knew were names for Armor Heroes and Megazords.

"Okay, listen up." He knelt so he was eye level with the cat. "I'm gonna call you Beet J Stag, who was the cool anti-hero in Super Fighter Buddyroids, which is the greatest show ever. You'll be J for short. Is that cool?"

The cat-- J-- purred, so Jin took that as a yes.

It was late, so Jin decided to call it a night. He stripped down to his shirt and boxers, and after two attempts to get J off the bed, he finally succeeded, and tucked himself in.

J got back up five minutes later, and attacked Jin's feet if he so much as twitched. "Let's compromise." Jin grabbed him, and put J next to his pillow.

They fell asleep together.


End file.
